


Preparations

by hammer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Master/Slave, Multi, Necromongers, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick has to be prepared before he appears before the Quasi-Dead. He meets Vaako's pretty blue eyed slave, Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129195) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



> This fic is inspired by Rochester's "What Remains". I borrowed a few things from it, but the timeline isn't the same. This would take place in the 2nd movie, before Riddick goes in front of the Quasi-Dead. My sincere thanks to Rochester for allowing me to do this and for her encouragements.

Riddick's awake, but he doesn't let on. He stays still, keeps his eyes closed, doesn't move a finger. He simply listens. The only sound he hears is the hum of the ship he's on.

The ship. The Necromonger Basilica. He remembers now, as his head throbs painfully. The fight on New Mecca, the beautiful woman who had taken him into a strange room. Then there had been an argument among the Necros. Something about tradition and proper preparations. Necromonger history and names he's never heard before had been invoked. The Lord Marshal had agreed with the Purifier, to what exactly, Riddick could not say. He'd been struck on the back of the head and everything had gone dark.

Riddick is sitting upright, on a hard, cold surface that wraps up on either side of him. His clothes are gone, but a blanket covers his body. His wrists and ankles are bound, just as he'd expect. He pulls on them slightly, unwittingly rattling a chain, then he hears quiet footsteps on his left. His movement alerted whoever is in the room, probably a guard. He half expects to be hit again.

“Are you awake?” a soft female voice asks instead. It's devoid of seductive undertones. Not the woman who guided him inside the ship then.

Riddick opens his eyes. He hisses and shuts them instantly, the bright light searing his retinas.

“Something wrong with your eyes?” a male voice asks, also unknown to him.

“Too much light,” Riddick rasps, as pain beats at his temples.

“Lord Vaako told me your eyes were special...” the man says.

A moment passes. “Try again.” It's the woman this time.

Riddick opens his eyes one at a time. The lights are lower now, more manageable. He blinks and tries to focus on the woman next to him. She has green eyes, and wears long robes. She smiles at him kindly.

“Are you in any pain?”

When Riddick stays silent, the man on his right speaks.

“Edit's a healer. If you're hurt, you should tell her,” he says, leaning closer to Riddick's face. He peers into the unusual eyes with childlike curiosity. “I've never seen anything like it. Gorgeous eyes...”

Riddick could say the same of the other man. His eyes gleam like blue gems in the dimly lit room. His features are ridiculously handsome. He's young, has short blond hair, and generous lips. He doesn't look like a soldier, but more importantly, his cheeks are a healthy pink, not at all like the Necromongers.

“I'm Jim, by the way,” the blond announces, drawing back into his chair. He's wearing what seems to be sleeping clothes, loose fitting, silky and soft.

“Riddick,” the Furyan replies, suddenly realizing his mouth is bone dry. He tries to scratch an itch on his nose, but he's chained to the floor with heavy duty chains and can barely reach. “You're not a Necro,” he adds, feeling like he's talking through a mouthful of sand.

“Nah. I'm a slave. You see, it's illegal to own a member of the Faith,” the young man tells him, reaching for a tall glass of water on the counter.

The room looks like a regular bathroom, not a cell; the tub, in which he's sitting, is in the middle of the room, there's a large sink ahead, with heaps of toiletries next to it, there's a window but it's shut. There are two doors; one ahead, next to the sink, the other behind him. Planning for escape is second nature for Riddick, and he automatically wonders if one leads to freedom.

Riddick drinks gratefully as Jim presses the glass to his lips. Riddick has always found slavery unsavory, and he's not surprised that Necromongers are slave owners. However, the young man in front of him doesn't look like he's being mistreated. He looks healthy, in good shape. Riddick's got a shitload of issues with God, but the way he put this kid together isn't one of them: he's fucking beautiful.

“What the hell is going on?” Riddick asks, then he tries to lick the water drops that are running down his chin.

“My master, Lord Vaako, has been entrusted with your care.” Jim helpfully wipes Riddick's rough chin with his sleeve.

“My care?” Riddick asks, suspicious. That can't be good, right?

“You need to be washed, groomed and healed before the Purifiers come back for you,” Jim clarifies.

Riddick opens his mouth to ask another question, but Edit cuts in, “Are you in any pain?” she repeats, more urgently this time.

Riddick turns to her. “My head hurts.”

She nods and waves a finger in front of Riddick's face who obediently follows it with his eyes. She seems glad with what she sees, picks up a hypospray. Riddick flinches and pulls away on instinct just as she's about to press the device to his forearm.

“Lord Vaako gave strict instructions. The drug will take away your pain but will not affect your faculties,” she explains patiently.

“Why?”

Edit shrugs, “I'm just a healer. I don't do politics.”

Riddick sighs and lets the healer give him the injection. Within seconds, he feels better. Edit gets her supplies together. “I believe I am done here. I gave Jim oils for your bath, to help with your bruises and soreness.”

“Thank you, Edit. Could you please inform my Lord that the prisoner is awake?” Jim gets up to let her out.

“Of course.” And she leaves.

“Where's the beautiful lady I met earlier?” Riddick asks when Jim sits back down.

“Dame Vaako?” Jim's face darkens for the first time. “She's not allowed in my quarters.”

Riddick raises a questioning eyebrow. Jim undoes one of his buttons, opens his shirt enough to show a scar on his chest. It's well healed, but it doesn't look very old.

“She tried to have me killed. There was no proof, of course. All my master could do was to assign me some of his guards and ban her from our quarters.” There's unguarded resentment in the young man's blue eyes.

“She's the jealous type, then?” Riddick says with a smirk.

Jim snorts at the remark as he lets go of his shirt.

That's when the door slides open. Through it, the Necromonger who had asked him to kneel in New Mecca walks in and stands by the slave. He puts his hand on Jim's shoulder and squeezes.

“Riddick here, that's his name, was just asking about his fate,” Jim tells the tall dark haired man. Apparently, Jim doesn't want to bring up the wife. Probably a painful subject.

“Lord Marshal Zhylaw wants to put you before the Quasi-Dead, so they can pry and burrow into your mind. He was going to do so earlier, but the Purifier strongly opposed him. You are special, and very strong. We could use someone like you in our ranks. Breeders who have not been properly prepared often have their minds torn to shreds. We could not take that risk with you.”

“Oh, how kind of you...” Riddick says sarcastically.

Vaako continues, unabashed. “For reasons unknown to us, you seem to make Zhylaw nervous. The Holy Half-Dead should be fearless, yet he is afraid of you. It is my opinion that Zhylaw wants you dead. His hurry to throw you to the Quasi-Dead is one clue.”

“Let me out of here and I'll ghost him for you,” Riddick tries to bargain.

Vaako shakes his head. “My hands are tied by obedience. You will appear before the Quasi-Dead as my Lord ordered. If you survive them, you'll either be killed by the Lord Marshal, or be purified and converted.”

“These next few hours will be your last as you are now,” Vaako says, his tone more gentle. “I've asked Jim to prepare you, and to make sure your last hours as a breeder are... pleasurable,” Vaako says with a small smile, his eyes darting to Jim, who smiles back at him. Vaako doesn't mention that Jim had agreed to take on this task willingly, with clear ulterior motives.

“Pleasurable?” Riddick asks, incredulous, “If this is a death row pity fuck, where are the slave girls?”

“Treachery abounds these days, and let me assure you, none of them are as trustworthy, or half as pretty as Jim is. And besides, they are merely maids, not pleasure slaves, like Jim here,” Vaako declares, his hand petting the short hair at the back of Jim's neck.

Vaako leans down, Jim tilts his head back and parts his lips. They kiss. It's a strange demonstration and Riddick feels like he's intruding, but he can't look away.

Riddick sees Vaako's hand slip inside Jim's tunic to stroke his chest. His other hand tightens in the blond hair, hard enough to make Jim groan. The fingers on Jim's chest pluck at the nipple and Riddick watches as Jim _melts_ under his master's attention.

Jim is a very sexual being, but he's picky. Vaako wants to make sure Jim hasn't changed his mind.

“Do you still like him?” Vaako asks in a low voice, his murky hazel eyes showing warmth Riddick has yet to see from another Necromonger.

Jim turns to Riddick, his blue eyes now dark with desire. Vaako steps away from him, grasps the end of the blanket the healer had laid and yanks it off. Jim lets his eyes roam over the prisoner's naked body; he seems rapt by what he sees. He smiles and nods to Vaako who cups his cheek tenderly.

“Good. I am sorry that I've been neglecting you. Maybe Riddick is willing to help satisfy your appetites while I am busy... Take care of him, little dove,” the soldier whispers to his slave before kissing his forehead and turning to the door.

The armor clad Commander kneels by the tub and pokes Riddick in the chest with a cold finger. “If you harm Jim in _any_ way, I swear to you, you will not leave this room alive,” he snarls, eyes flashing dangerously, all warmth drained from his handsome face. “Listen to him carefully. It is in your best interest,” he adds, his tone softer, before he leaves.

As soon as the door shuts, Jim gets up and turns on the tap. Next, Jim fiddles with the lighting, and soon, the golden artificial lights of the bathroom flicker, giving the impression the room is lit by candles. Jim picks up a flask from the counter, empties the contents into the water. The air fills with the pleasant scent of sandalwood and other herbs Riddick's sensitive senses cannot quite identify.

Soon, Riddick's submerged up to the middle of his chest. The water is very hot and Riddick sighs at the sensation. A man like him doesn't get to take baths very often, chained or not, and this feels very nice. He already knows that Jim will be the one to wash him, his chains won't allow him to do it himself. He hears Jim behind him, settling down with a stool.

“I'm going to shave you first. Is that alright?” Jim asks as he rolls up his sleeves.

Riddick rubs his rough cheek against his shoulder. “Guess so.”

“I'll do your face first. Then your head,” the slave announces.

Riddick's surprised when he sees Jim open a straight razor. The thought of seizing it and slashing Jim's throat crosses his mind. But he's not sure he could do it with his range of motion so limited. And even if he succeeded, it would still leave him chained to the floor, a siting duck for Vaako's wrath. Sometimes, patience's the best strategy.

“That's old school. You know how to do this, kid?”

Jim nods. “I do my master's hair, and his face too. He taught me.”

Riddick had noticed Lord Vaako's striking hair style, so he figures he's in good hands. He settles back, Jim places a rolled towel behind his head and starts applying the shaving gel.

The kid's movements are well assured and quick. He's obviously very good with his hands. When he's done removing the stubble, Jim dips his hand in the tub to rinse off Riddick's face with bath water. Jim's fingers are incredibly soft on his cheek, like a pleasure slave's should be, or so Riddick suspects.

Jim does the same for Riddick's skull, carefully shaving what little fuzz had grown in the past two days. No one had ever done these things for the convict, and he finds it pleasant, relaxing. The air is damp with steam, and the oils Edit provided are soothing.

Jim wipes off any remaining shaving foam from his scalp with a wet washcloth, then he puts away the shaving gear. He remains behind Riddick, on the stool. Riddick watches as Jim dips a large natural sponge in the water by his arm, then applies thick foam to it from a dispenser out of sight.

Jim spreads soap on both shoulders, then rubs the sponge in small circles over Riddick's chest with one hand, while his other hand kneads the Furyan's left shoulder. He groans as Jim finds the tight knots there and massages them loose. Jim switches hands, his right hand finding the prisoner's trapezius as the sponge pleasantly scrubs his neck and throat. The Furyan represses shivers when he feels Jim's warm breath close to his ear.

Jim moves to the end of the tub, throws down a small cushion and kneels down. He says nothing, he just adds soap to the sponge and reaches underwater for Riddick's bound ankle. He spreads the foam all over the right foot, then the sponge drops out of sight. Jim works the lather in, massaging the sole with bare hands, even cleaning between the toes. It tickles a little and Riddick cannot help a small smile that Jim returns before doing the same to the other foot.

“You're not asking me much. Aren't you curious, kid?” Riddick asks, a bit surprised by Jim's silence.

Jim shrugs. “I am, but all I need to know is right in front of me,” Jim answers with a seductive smile, waggling his eyebrows.

Riddick scoffs and shakes his head. He's the one who should be asking questions, to find a way to escape, but... He's been on the run for so long. This is the only real respite he's had in ages, and it feels amazing. If he's to face death tonight, what would be the harm in having a little fun beforehand? For now, he opts for shutting up.

Jim runs the sponge over his shins and calves, under his knees and all over his powerful thighs. He skips the groin, and draws large soapy circles over the defined abdomen with one hand. His other hand dips between Riddick's inner thighs. He stops scrubbing and looks up at Riddick with hopeful, questioning eyes. The Furyan spreads his legs a little and nods once, enjoying the delight on Jim's face. _Naughty boy_.

Jim's attention focuses on Riddick's cock and balls. He slips his left hand further along the inner thigh, until he can reach under the balls. He rubs the pads of his fingertips over the perineum, gently massaging it, then he cups the testicles in his palm. Riddick groans. Jim brushes his thumb all over the heavy balls, lightly threading the line between cleaning and fondling. Jim licks his lips and lets go of the sponge. He seizes the base of Riddick's soft member, and carefully runs his fingers along the shaft, then around the glans, under the ridge and over the slit at the top.

By the time Jim's done, Riddick's cock is half-hard. Jim reluctantly lets go of it. He wishes he could just wrap his hand around it and pump it to see how much more it will grow. Maybe later.

Instead, he takes the sponge again, holds Riddick by each wrists, cleaning his armpits, then his impressively muscular biceps and forearms. He stops over Riddick's calloused hands and carefully scrubs his nails with a small brush.

“Lean forward. I'll wash your back.”

Riddick obeys. He slides forward a little and lets the young man scrubs his back energetically. A little thing like having someone wash your back is a pleasure Riddick has never experienced. So simple yet divine. He hums and sighs.

 Jim clears his throat. “Can you lift yourself up for a second? I can clean under you, if you don't mind.” Jim expects a refusal.

Riddick doesn't even have to think about it. He places his elbows on either side, forearms flat, hands grasping the lip of the tub and pushes himself up. Jim sees the muscles of his arms flex alluringly, but his attention snaps back to his task.

There's enough room to slip the sponge underneath Riddick's buttocks and Jim washes each side quickly. He lets go of the sponge, runs two soapy fingers right down the cleft. The prisoner doesn't flinch as the digits stop over the hole and rub around it, but Riddick turns to look at Jim, his silvery eyes unreadable. Jim, who's usually very good at reading people, is unsure if the touch is welcome. He removes his hand, takes the sponge out with it. Riddick sits back down.

Jim drains the bath, then brings a large pitcher of hot water he pours all over Riddick, to better rinse him out. All the soap is gone, but Jim is tempted to do it again, just to see more rivulets of water ripple over his muscular body. Instead, he retrieves a towel from the closet.

“I'd like to move you to my bed,” Jim says, holding the towel to his chest.

“Would you now?” Riddick asks with a smirk. The kid had probably wanted to get him in bed ever since he'd laid eyes on him.

“I can call in the guards, or... I can do it myself, as long as you promise to behave,” Jim offers.

“You'd trust me?”

“You heard my master. If you hurt me, he'll kill you,” Jim states coolly. He knows it was not an idle threat. Jim vividly remembers his master snuffing the life out of the assassin sent by Dame Vaako, with his bare hands and hatred on his face.

Riddick is struck by the young man's matter of fact tone. “Aren't you afraid to get hurt?” he asks.

“Aren't you afraid to die?” Jim retorts.

Riddick thinks for a moment. “No need for the guards.”

Jim enters the codes into the electronic locks on the rings that are bolted to the floor. Riddick wonders why Jim has these in his own bathroom. Maybe the young man wasn't always so docile. Or maybe he likes to play games with his master.

Once free, Riddick steps out of the tub carefully. The chains that hold his wrists and ankles together are long and strong. They could easily be used as weapons.

Jim's already drying him with the thick soft towel. He does it quickly, as if in a hurry to get Riddick to bed. Jim throws the towel away without looking and goes to open the door. Another electronic lock.

Behind the door is a bedchamber. There's a large bed covered with fancy sheets, comfortable chairs, and a three-dimensional chess board on a small table. The window's shut and there's only one exit.

Jim's adjusting the lights down when Riddick wraps the chain from his wrists around Jim's neck and pushes the slave against the wall. The impact is forceful enough to knock the breath out of Jim's lungs, and the chain keeps him from refilling them with air properly.

Jim instinctively struggles at first, but he quickly realizes that Riddick's grip is like steel. It's futile to put up a fight against such superior strength. Jim hopes he can convince Riddick that this course of action is a mistake.

“There are elite guards outside the door, then at the next door and the one after. That's not counting the random lensors sweeps and regular rounds. If you're thinking of escaping this room, you'll only get yourself killed. Your chance, if any, will come later, when you're escorted, or when your mind's probed,” Jim explains, his voice straining under the pressure of the chain. “And these chains, they won't come off until you're in front of the Quasi-Dead. I don't have the key.”

“Why would you tell me all this?” the Furyan growls in Jim's ear.

“Once you're outside my master's quarters, you'll be under the Lord Marshal's guards' care. Vaako won't be blamed if you escape then. I don't want my lord to get in trouble because of you.”

Riddick's instincts tell him that Jim is telling the truth. Or maybe he's being seduced by the seemingly honest blue eyes, the easy demeanor and the genuine smiles. And the heated lingering glances to his body.

“And I don't want you to die, either...” Jim blurts out.

Riddick loosens the chain. Jim coughs and inhales deeply, still pressed flat against the wall. He can feel the heat of the naked body behind him through the thin material of his tunic. He imagines what this man could do to him; he could fuck him right here and now, rip his clothes off and fuck him hard against the wall. It sends a chill down his spine, and makes his groin tingle. Jim pushes his ass back into Riddick's naked groin. The Furyan takes a moment to breathe in Jim's scent, then releases the slave instantly.

Jim rubs his throat and smirks at Riddick, his pupils so large they almost completely obscure the pretty blue irises of his eyes.

Yeah, Jim likes to play games, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick's appearance before the Quasi-Dead is postponed. Jim and Vaako know exactly how to spend their time, and Riddick gladly goes along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rochester for beta-reading this chapter.
> 
> This is where the fic earns its "explicit" rating, so, uh, serious smut ahead.

“Is this really necessary?” Riddick asks as Jim attaches the chains to the rings of the headboard. Riddick's muscled arms are stretched on either side of him, the position accentuating the V-shape of his upper body.

“Yeah, m'afraid so. Unless you want to take a Gravity Gun wound to the chest from the next person that walks in...” Jim answers. Riddick presses his lips into a thin line; he had seen the heavy damage the Necromongers' weaponry could inflict.

Jim secures the breeder's feet to the bed frame, then he crawls toward the head of the bed on all fours, the front of his tunic gaping open, showing some of his chest. He lies down by Riddick's side, and lays a hand on his ribs.

“It's too bad you don't like me. I could have given you some pleasure before you met your fate,” Jim utters in a seductive voice.

Riddick sighs. “It's not that I don't like you, Jim. You're very....” His voice trails.

“Yes?”

Riddick clears his throat. _Attractive? Beautiful? Pretty?_ “Easy on the eyes.”

Jim grins at the compliment.

“You were ordered to do this. I don't really get off on that,” Riddick explains. He's a murderer and a convict, but he's not a complete monster. Having sex with someone who is coerced is not a turn-on.

“Lord Vaako never forces me to do anything. I always have a choice,” Jim states, his face as serious as Riddick has ever seen it.

“But he owns you,” Riddick counters.

“Technically, yes. When he found me, I was a shell of my old self. He detoxed my body and healed my mind. I owe him my life, and I give myself to him willingly, mind and body, every day. Every minute.”

Riddick is stunned by Jim's declaration, but he can see Jim means it. Maybe Vaako isn't such a scumbag for a Necro.

Jim's hand slides up to Riddick's chest. “I'd _love_ to make you feel good, one last time before you lose your life, or your humanity.” Jim's hand travels down Riddick side, over his hip and down his thigh.

Jim is very convincing and Riddick's about to give in when there's a knock at the door. Jim sighs, clearly disappointed. “Must be the Purifiers.”

The door opens. Instead of the Purifiers, Lord Vaako walks in, minus his armor, with a crease between his eyebrows.

Even though the guards just informed him they never came into Jim's room, Vaako is only mildly surprised that Jim moved the prisoner to the bed, all on his own. Jim is smart, but he can be reckless sometimes.

“The Lord Marshal is attending to more pressing matters than a breeder. There could be at least two more hours before we can move you,” the Necromonger says, the cogs of his mind obviously turning, as he walks back and forth.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jim asks, not that a slave could actually do anything, but he needs Vaako to know he _wants_ to help.

“No, little dove...” Vaako says absentmindedly. “There is nothing to be done now but wait.” Then he looks up at his slave, who's still fully dressed, reclining next to Riddick, his hand petting his naked thigh.

The First of Commanders can tell Jim hasn't had sex yet. He _knows_ what Jim looks like freshly fucked, and that's not it. His lips curl into a lopsided smile. These were strange days for the Faith, and the Lord Marshal was acting more erratically each day, leaving his Trusted Commanders to pick up the slack. Vaako hadn't had enough time for Jim lately. _Now_ was the time.

“We have time to kill, it seems...” Vaako says nonchalantly.

Jim perks up at the remark. His master sits down at the end of the mattress, unbuckles his heavy boots and kicks then off. Jim waits expectantly. As soon as Vaako nods, Jim's attention turns to the man lying next to him.

Riddick's body is all hard muscles and golden smooth skin. Jim wants to touch it again, without having to rein in his sharp desire for it. He hopes Riddick will let him. He stares at the other man's member between his legs, thick and long even though it's soft right now. Jim licks his lips and forces himself to look at Riddick's face instead. The Furyan's smirking at Jim, fully aware of the effect his naked body has on the young man.

Very slowly, keeping his eyes on Riddick's, Jim applies a kiss to Riddick's chest. He doesn't hear a complaint, or see disapproval in the silver eyes, so Jim does it again, and again, working his way to Riddick's nipple.

Jim's tongue flicks the nub until it's hard, then his lush lips close around it and Jim sucks. He's pleased when he hears Riddick's breath hitch. He keeps eye contact, bares his teeth and bites the nipple lightly. Riddick lets out a low growl, from the back of his throat, that thrills Jim and makes him shiver. To elicit a response from the convict is a rush, and Jim wants to do it again.

Vaako watches with interest. Jim is irresistible, but he rarely shows desire for anyone but his master. In this case, Jim had voiced his attraction to the breeder early on. Vaako's a rather kind master, or at least he became one as he had grown more bewitched by the young man. If Jim wanted the breeder, then he could have him and Vaako feels grateful to be able to see it all.

Jim stretches his body along Riddick's, rubs his groin to his hip, petting his solid torso, nuzzling into his neck. Riddick's eyes gleam in the dark, trained on Vaako as Jim presses his lips to the prisoner's neck, kissing him gently.

Jim hovers close to Riddick, their noses almost touching. “Will you let me please you, now?” Jim asks, hopeful, tracing the other man's defined abdominal muscles with a fingertip.

“What about him?” Riddick asks, nodding toward the Necromonger.

“He stays. Non negotiable,” Jim answers firmly. He inhales Riddick's manly scent, he moans in the crook of his neck and bites him playfully. Jim feels Riddick's surrender, feels the tensed muscles going slack, hears the low pitch hum of approval.

Vaako smirks to himself as Riddick closes his eyes, finally crumbling under Jim's touches. _Irresistible_.

The slave leans in and places one small kiss at the corner of Riddick's mouth. Jim is surprised when Riddick presses back, capturing Jim's lips with his own. Riddick's kisses are much like him, rough and intense and Jim mewls under the commanding, passionate assault. Jim feels all the pent up attraction Riddick pours into this kiss, and he tries to keep up as best he can, thankful that Riddick's tied up, lest he'd be overwhelmed. Riddick explores Jim's mouth and doesn't pull back until he has his fill, leaving Jim short of breath and hungry for more.

Jim tries to slow things down; he licks Riddick's bottom lip and then the top one as the Furyan tries to nip at Jim's lips. Jim tastes the other man fully and leisurely, his tongue languidly tracing Riddick's teeth, and tangling lazily with Riddick's tongue.

Jim leaves a trail of kisses down Riddick's chin and neck, holding back the urge to suck a bruise by his collarbone; his body should remain blemish free for his appearance before the Quasi-Dead, and Jim _wants_ Riddick to make it through.

Both men are caught up in the moment, and they're both startled when Vaako's hand lands on Jim's shoulder.

Jim, docile, lets himself be pulled back, but Riddick frowns up at the Commander who now has his nose in Jim's hair, breathing in his lover's familiar smell. He grasps the front of Jim's silky top and pulls, the buttons fly out and Jim's chest is revealed to Riddick. Finally. Riddick's frown is replaced by a satisfied smirk.

Jim's torso is muscular, with a patch of golden brown hairs on his chest between his enticing pink nipples. It's a shame that a scar mars such an otherwise perfect sight. Riddick can see the outline of abs on Jim's flat stomach. His keen eyes follow the slight trail of hairs down, until they reach the promising tent in Jim's loose fitting pants.

Vaako deftly removes the ruined shirt, and runs his hands all over Jim's front. He bites into Jim's neck, hard enough to leave teeth marks that he sucks on afterwards. Riddick can tell Jim loves it by the smirk on his pink lips and the way his sapphire-like eyes smolder. Jim's already a pretty thing, but the more aroused he gets, the more he seems to _glow_.

Vaako lets go of Jim, but keeps a hand behind his neck. He pushes Jim forward, back towards the breeder. Jim ends up with his nose buried into Riddick's pubic hair, with Vaako's hand holding him in place. Jim just enjoys the Furyan's scent, until his master releases him. Goosebumps break out across Jim's skin as his master slides his nails down his back, leaving red lines along Jim's spine.

The First of Commanders pulls down the tab of his own zipper next. He removes the black tunic and sends it flying to the closest chair. Riddick spies the silver jewelry decorating the Necromonger's nipples. _Kinky bastard_. The skin of his torso is as pale as his face, if not more. It has a translucent quality that's strangely appealing. Some of Vaako's braids are strewn over his wide shoulders, his waist is slim and his stomach is flat. He's well-built, and his limbs are long and graceful. Riddick wouldn't say it out loud, but he has to admit Vaako's not too bad for a dead freak. Better than not bad, actually.

“Jim, would you like to show Riddick what you can do with that sinful mouth of yours?” Vaako asks throatily.

Jim half-moans his answer into Riddick's groin. “Mmm, yes.” He pauses and adds, more clearly, “green.”

Green? Riddick is still trying to figure out why Jim uttered the odd word, when Jim shifts and presses his lips to his inner thighs. He licks and sucks his way up, stopping here and there to nibble at the sensitive skin.

If Riddick wasn't bound, Jim would push his legs back so he could lick his asshole. He knows Vaako wouldn't allow it: it's too risky to have this deadly breeder move freely, even partially. The best Jim can do is reach his perineum, and Jim lavishes the whole area with firm licks, the heavy balls pressing down on his nose as he does so. He licks his way back up, dragging his tongue right between Riddick's balls and up his half-hard shaft. He flicks his tongue in the slit at the top, then wets his plush lips carefully before running them back and forth along the sides, until Riddick's cock is fully hard and shiny with saliva.

Sinful was the right term.

With one hand curled around Riddick's thick shaft, just holding it, feeling it pulsate between his fingers, Jim licks at the Furyan's balls. Small kitten-like licks at first, more insistent over time, until Jim is lapping at them hungrily and messily.

Vaako caresses Jim's lower back as he grinds his own erection into Jim's ass. He regularly glances at the prisoner, who's clearly enjoying Jim's ministrations. The Necromonger knows how very good Jim is at this and he can tell Jim's loving Riddick's taste by the way he takes his time.

Riddick's hips jerk up when Jim finally swallows the head of his dick. He chuckles as Jim's nimble tongue swirls around the tip. He looks down at Jim, who looks as good with a dick in his mouth as without. The heat in his eyes is unmistakable, and it lets Riddick know Jim is enjoying what he's doing.

The slave's mouth gradually sinks down further. Riddick groans when he feels the back of Jim's throat, and he wishes he could hold Jim's head and fuck his mouth hard. He bets Jim could take it...

Vaako pulls Jim's sleeping pants down, and lets out a short quiet laugh that gets Riddick's attention. “You are _such_ a good boy, Jim...” he purrs, before slapping Jim's ass cheeks a few times in turn. Riddick wonders why the soldier is punishing Jim for being a 'good boy', until he hears and _feels_ the vibrations as Jim hums and moans around his cock. Not as much a punishment as a reward then? Yeah, those two love to play games...

“Let's show our guest what you have here, hmm?” the Commander suggests.

Jim lets the cock slip out of his pink lips, he glances at Riddick heatedly as he answers his master with a distinct “green.” Then he slowly turns around to show his backside to the prisoner.

Jim's ass is perfect; full, round and firm, and the cheeks are turning pink from the spanking. Riddick now sees what Vaako was so happy about. The end of a butt plug is visible, attractively nestled in Jim's cleft. As if that wasn't lovely enough, the base is adorned with a large blue crystal, in the same striking shade of cerulean as Jim's eyes.

Lately, Jim's master had been completely taken with military and religious affairs, which for the Zhylaw Regime were pretty much the same. Jim's libido is strong and he'd found himself longing for a good long fuck that never came. Jim had kept himself prepared -clean and stretched- just in case of an opening in his Lord's schedule. It was about to pay off.

“Should I take it out?”

Jim nods. “I need a clear answer, Jim...” the Necromonger insists.

“Green, _please_ ,” Jim begs.

“Good boy...” his master croons.

Vaako grabs the base of the metallic toy and slowly pulls it out. Jim moans as his hole is stretched by the imposing toy. His master has a big cock, so Jim has to use large toys to keep himself open for him. Riddick watches as the toy is pressed back into Jim, fascinated by the way Jim's pink hole accommodates the toy then shrinks back to its original size multiple times.

“Ready to be fucked, little dove?” Vaako asks huskily.

“Yes, please. Green, green, green,” Jim says with a grin. He's been waiting for this, he's more than ready. He's desperate for it.

Vaako chuckles at Jim's eagerness, steps away from the bed, toy in hand. He drops it on the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Before getting back on the bed, Vaako removes his pants and underwear, freeing his cock. Riddick only has a few seconds to look at it, before Jim lurches forward to tend to the cock in front of him. The Furyan's eyes widen when he catches a glimpse of an impressive cock, also sporting a barbell. Even more of a kinky bastard than Riddick thought.

Jim loves his master's cock. He likes the way it looks. He likes the way it tastes. He likes to play with the piercing at its tip. He likes to feel its weight on his tongue. He likes to take it down his throat until he can't breathe. He likes that it's big and he can always feel every inch of it when Vaako jams it in his ass.

Vaako lets Jim lavish his cock with saliva, lets him flick the tip of his tongue at the silver bead decorating his cock head. He lets him sink down on it and bob up and down for a bit before grasping a handful of blond hair. He pulls Jim back and makes him turn around as Vaako kneels on the bed. He settles behind his slave and pushes his face into Riddick's crotch.

Jim's cheek is flat against Riddick's erection, he's panting softly in anticipation as his master covers his cock in lube. He gazes at Riddick who's observing them with a mix of curiosity and awe. The blue eyes flutter shut as Jim's master presses the tip of his cock right inside his asshole.

Vaako knows Jim's well prepared, so he just keeps pushing in, slowly, but without stopping. Jim emits a long moan as the whole length slips right inside him, in one smooth movement. Riddick enjoys the look of pure ecstasy on Jim's face for a bit before rocking his hips up into the young man's cheek. Jim immediately gets the message, and he holds Riddick's cock by the root and swallows as much of it as he can.

Every time Vaako does something particularly enjoyable, Jim moans with his mouth full of cock, the vibrations adding even more to Riddick's pleasure. Jim's fucked at both ends, settling in a pleasant rhythm, rocking back and forth between both men.

Jim's pulled out of his dazed state by Vaako, who's handing him the bottle of lube over his shoulder.

“Maybe Riddick wants to play. Why don't you ask nicely?” Vaako proposes.

The cock pops out of his lips with a smacking sound, and Jim grabs the bottle and looks at Riddick.

“Please...can I ride...your cock?” Jim asks, struggling with the words every time his master hits bottom.

“Knock yourself out,” is what comes out of Riddick's mouth when what he really means is “yes, please, thank god you asked.”

Jim grins. He spreads lubricant over the Furyan's thick erection with a sure hand, and glances back at Vaako when he's ready. Vaako pulls out of Jim and sits back on his heels. Jim straddles Riddick, leans forward to kiss him before aligning his cock with his slippery hole.

“Shit,” Riddick utters, as he's slowly enveloped in Jim perfectly smooth and tight heat. It's been so long, it feels amazing and Riddick wonders how he could live without this.

“Oh my god, you're so big...”Jim moans. It's true, Riddick's cock is thicker than his master's, although it's not as long, and Jim loves the way it stretches him. He sets a slow pace, sinking all the way down and pulling up repeatedly.

It doesn't happen often, but Vaako does enjoy watching Jim giving pleasure to other people. It's a thrill to see him seduce them, and use all his skills to leave them blissed out of their minds. When Vaako's had enough of just watching and wants to get back in there, he shifts on the bed, kneels right behind Jim and pats him on the ass.

At his master's signal, Jim lets Riddick's cock slip out of his asshole and soon, Vaako's fucking him again in long deliberate strokes. Jim is on all fours, right above the prisoner. He leans down and licks Riddick's chest, teeth scraping over his nipples, gradually panting harder against the tan damp skin.

When Vaako pulls out, Jim goes back to fucking the Furyan. Jim notes small differences between the two cocks that fill him in turn. He'd been hoping for a good fuck, but this is beyond all his expectations. Jim's hot everywhere, and his own cock is rock hard and heavy between his legs. He ignores it; his master will tell him what to do.

Vaako puts his hand on Jim's shoulder and holds Jim down. Jim stills, upright, Riddick's cock buried deep inside his bowels. The Necromonger crawls closer, until his broad chest is flush with Jim's sweat covered back. He tightly wraps his arm around Jim's middle, puts his lips to his ear.

“Do you want more, Jim?” he asks, then he licks the shell of Jim's ear. Jim lets out a small shuddered yes and lets his head fall back on his master's shoulder, eyes closed. Vaako nibbles at his ear lobe before whispering in his ear again.

“Do you want us both?” Vaako asks in baritone that makes Jim shiver.

Jim's answer isn't a word. It's a loud moan, and he contracts the muscles of his ass around the cock inside him. It sounds, and feels, like a big _yes_ to Riddick, but Vaako insists. “Tell me, Jim...”

Jim turns and looks at Vaako. “Yes. Green,” he murmurs before crashing his lips on Vaako's. The angle is all wrong, they cannot sustain it, so their tongues connect and tangle in the middle. Again Riddick gets the feeling he's witnessing something very intimate, the two of them look much more like lovers than master and slave. He would never tell anyone, but he envies their bond.

Jim and Riddick both groan when Vaako slips a lubed digit inside Jim's asshole, right along Riddick's cock. The Necromonger keeps one hand splayed over Jim's chest, kisses Jim's shoulder blade, and waits for him to get used to the intrusion. Jim breathes deeply, tries to relax. When he's ready, Jim whispers a small “green.” Another finger sneaks in. Riddick can feel Jim's tight canal pulse around him.

Vaako is careful. He wants to give Jim this, but without hurting him. With three fingers inside, he gently stretches Jim, pulling at the ring of muscles. His pale hand slips down Jim's chest and over his abs to reach between Jim's legs, trying to divert Jim's attention to it. He cups and fondle Jim's balls, then curls his hand around Jim's neglected hard-on. Jim croons happily as his master kindly strokes his rock hard erection. The diversion works; there are four fingers inside Jim, and he's barely noticed.

Riddick just lays there, still. He's not an idiot, he understands what the plan is, he doesn't need to be told. He waits patiently as the soldier prepares Jim, just happy to provide them with a much needed anchor.

The fingers slips out of Jim's asshole. Vaako generously adds more lube to his cock, and he presses it to Jim's hole, right above Riddick's cock. He glances at Riddick and gives him the signal to wait before pushing in, Jim groans. Vaako stops. Jim breathes.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Jim mumbles as the second cock creeps a little further.

“Shhh, little dove, I've got you,” Vaako reassures his slave, petting his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Jim swallows, and nods. “Yes. Yesss...” Jim hisses as Vaako continues penetrating his distended hole inch by inch. Since it worked so well before, the Commander asks Jim to jerk himself off. Jim obeys instantly.

And just like that, it's all in and the Commander lets go of Jim's shoulder to pet his sweaty blond hair tenderly.

Jim's asshole is stretched to its limit and he relishes the burn. He's light headed from all the endorphins coursing through his blood. He's never felt so full before and it feels _amazing_. He opens his eyes, looks at Riddick and hums.

“Please, Siberius...” he begs.

It takes a few seconds for Riddick to understand that Jim just called his master by his first name. It surprises the Furyan, but Vaako is unfazed. “Anything you want...” he replies and he starts rocking his hips, very slowly.

It's a first for Riddick. He can feel the Necromonger's shaft slide against his own as Jim's smooth walls perfectly hug both of them. It's a bit strange, but it feels _good_. What else is there to do but to sit tight and enjoy the kinky ride?

That's when Vaako snaps his fingers at Riddick, who instantly knows what to do. He pulls on his chains to get better leverage, and he drives his hips up, thrusting his cock into Jim as Vaako is pulling out. Jim throws his head back, moans tumbling out of his parted lips, as Riddick pulls out and Vaako pushes in again. Each man provides the perfect counterpoint to the other, and they fall into a slow, continuous rhythm that Jim seems to love.

Jim's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, a sheen of sweat covers his whole body. He swears he can feel Vaako's piercing brush against his insides. The stretch, the fullness, the feeling of being absolutely taken, filled to the brim; it's all becoming too much, and Jim knows he will come soon. He lets go of his cock; he already knows the ass fucking will be enough for him to climax.

The stimulation is constant, intense, and Jim's in a trance. His universe has shrunk to the two men fucking him, everything and everyone else is gone.

Vaako prods at Jim's prostate with purpose, he himself is holding back his orgasm only by a thread. The noises Jim makes are almost enough to send him over the edge, he's grateful he can't look at his lover's face in the throes of ecstasy. _That_ would be too much...

As pleasure threatens to explode, Jim starts to shake, he moans and he swears, because fuck...One more stroke from his lover, then another from the handsome prisoner, then the goddamn piercing again, and Jim comes, shivering and sobbing. His body goes rigid for a moment, his vision goes white and his asshole quivers and contracts wildly around both cocks, grasping at them even more tightly.

Vaako feels Jim's orgasm from the inside out, and he lets go too, lets the pleasure roll out of him, like a massive wave crashing through his whole body. He'd been holding back for so long, and all the stress and tension from the past weeks are released at once as he moans into the back of Jim's neck.

Jim's untouched cock erupts, thick lines of hot semen land all over Riddick's stomach as the Furyan watches, transfixed. He stopped thrusting up as soon as he felt Jim climax, squeezing him like a goddamn vise. Then molten heat flooded Jim's passage, coating Riddick's cock as Vaako grunted in time with his own release.

Riddick thinks he might come too, with a few more thrusts, but Jim's already pulling off both cocks, whirling around to lap at Vaako's cum smeared cock. It's filthy and depraved, but Jim's in a frenzy, still reeling and light-headed from the intense pleasure, his body still pulsating. When Jim's tongue becomes too much to bear on his over-sensitive member, Vaako groans and pushes Jim away.

Jim is undeterred. He turns to Riddick who, thanks to his hell hound-like stamina, still hasn't come. His dick is achingly hard, leaning against his abs, covered in Jim's master's cum. Jim scoops some of it right off with his tongue, and swallows after each swipe, obviously enjoying the taste. Then Jim grasps Riddick's cock and pumps it with both hands as he sucks on the head hard. It's clear that Jim is now hungering for Riddick's cum.

Jim is determined, and his pace is merciless. Before long, Riddick's hips start to jerk, Jim lets the glans slip out from his lips with an obscene smacking sound, and sticks his tongue out. Riddick arches his back and growls, pulling hard on his chains. He grunts as Jim catches most of his semen on his face, only some of it on his tongue.

Only when Jim has squeezed the last of Riddick's seed and licked it off does he let go of the Furyan's member. Then Vaako's on him and they kiss feverishly. The Commander can taste himself, and the breeder on Jim's tongue. Jim looks completely debauched, and Vaako is glad that Jim enjoyed himself. Nothing brings Siberius more joy than to see Jim happy and sated.

After a few moments, the kiss is broken, but their foreheads stay connected. They linger like this for a while, Vaako holding Jim's face tenderly as the afterglow overtakes them both.

The Furyan finds that the Necro almost looks alive, with his cheeks flushed and his lips bitten red and smeared with cum. Maybe that's what Jim does to him, make Vaako feel alive.

There's a connection between the two men that goes beyond master and slave, deeper than physical attraction and sex. Riddick now understands why Dame Vaako is jealous. What he cannot fathom is why anyone would want to harm such a charming, beautiful creature. Jim is to be cherished and kept safe. Riddick promises to himself he'll kill the bitch if he has a chance.

Vaako looks at the clock and sighs. He kisses Jim's sweaty forehead one last time before reluctantly letting go of him. He pats Riddick on the thigh, silent thanks for a job well done. He retires to the bathroom to wash up.

Jim follows him shortly after, leaving Riddick alone, bound and covered in Jim's drying cum.

**

“Isn't there anything you can do?” Jim asks when the door is closed behind him.

“I'm sorry, my hands are tied. You know this,” Vaako answers after turning on the shower.

“Yeah. Obedience. I know,” Jim says, as he washes his face in the sink. “But if there was something you could do, would you keep him alive?”

“For you. Yes,” Vaako admits.

“Promise?”

“You have my word, little dove” Vaako declares, and he steps into the shower, but not before seeing the smile on Jim's face.

**

After cleaning himself summarily, Jim throws on a bath robe and goes back to Riddick's side with a basin of hot water and a washcloth.

The young man silently wipes beads of sweat from Riddick's body, then he removes the dried semen from his stomach and groin. By the time Jim's done, Riddick is snoring softly. Jim chuckles. What kind of man sleeps at a time like this?

**

Vaako comes out of the bathroom and gets dressed. He sits in the chair by the bed and gazes silently at Jim, who is lying next to the sleeping prisoner, one arm draped over his middle. Vaako's heart wrenches in his chest at the sadness in the young man's blue eyes.

**

The Purifiers arrive, accompanied by eight guards bearing the Lord Marshal's insignia. A servant carrying Riddick's recently laundered old clothes enters after them and lays the garments on the bed. The heavily armed guards supervise as the Purifiers help Riddick get dressed. Once ready, Vaako heads out first.

“Hey, Riddick,” Jim calls out. Vaako stops, so the guards stop too. They would have ignored the slave's cry otherwise.

“Yeah?”

Jim grabs a pair of forgotten goggles from the bed, walks to Riddick and puts them around his head. He whispers, “Try to stay alive.”

The corner of Riddick's lips curl up into a now familiar smirk. “Always... little dove,” he answers before he's pulled away by the Marshal guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at writing a threesome, hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to you all for the kudos and lovely comments. ♥
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at http://akumaslave.tumblr.com/


End file.
